Ultimate Spider-Man: Curse of the Black Cat
by killerbeemaster
Summary: It's been three years since he became Spider-Man and now Peter Parker has to adjust as an old friend comes purring back into his life. But in doing so will he be able to survive the upcoming winter? Or will he lose all nine of his lives? Peter and Felicia romance of the Ultimate universe. Canon is Pre-Ultimatum.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man or any other Marvel characters.**

* * *

_Note to self: ask MJ to make me a warmer costume._

_I don't know what's worse. 1, that even though I've been Spider-Man for three years I still haven't gotten it through my head that swinging through New York in the winter is really cold, or 2, that even though Mary Jane and I aren't together anymore I still have her making me costumes. I'd ask Gwen if she could do it but that'd ruin the "secret" part of my identity and I can't ask Kitty because I know for a fact she can't sew._

"I wonder who makes the X-men their costumes?" Peter said aloud as he swung through Midtown towards the Upper East Side. "I mean I know they only come in black and yellow, but I wouldn't mind a black suit that didn't try to eat me alive."

Landing on the edge of a building Peter checked his watch. "9:58pm. Luckily Aunt May is off on a church retreat, so I can spend all weekend out and about doing what I do best." Peter peered off the side of the building, looking both ways up and down the street. "Or maybe not." Peter sat down with his feet hanging off the edge. The past few weeks had been quieter than usual. Aunt May had started helping out at the neighborhood church and Peter had started getting ready to graduate. He'd decided to go to Empire State University, not just to stay close to Aunt May but so he could still be Spider-Man. But as of this moment it seemed like New York was ready to give him the night off.

"Hmm, besides that mugging earlier maybe I'll finally get a weekend off. I know it's a long shot but maybe tonight's the night I'm finally able to kick back and-" Peter was cut off by the sound of three police cruisers dashing down the street towards Times Square.

"Of course. I'm Spider-Man, and everyone knows to commit crime on Friday nights because that's when Spidey comes out to play. Just let me check... Yep always right at 10pm. Damn I knew I should have stayed in SoHo."

Leaping into the street and firing a web along a nearby building, Peter rushed after the squad cars.

_I wonder who it is this time. Osborn's dead, Electro's dead, Kraven's locked up. So that leaves... Boomerang?_

Swinging into Times Square Peter spotted the Friday night commotion. In front of Bank of America was 36-year-old Herman Schultz, a.k.a Shocker, cowered behind an over-turned money transport van. Even though it looked like the police had him cornered he still was able to hold them off by pushing back their squad cars with his shock gauntlets.

Swinging overhead and perching himself along a small balcony behind Shocker, Peter was able to overlook the situation from a front seat view.

"Merry Christmas Herman! You trying to get a little spending cash for the holidays?"

"You again!? Why don't you get out of here before I kill you!" Shocker yelled as he directed a shockwave towards Peter.

Thanks to his Spider-Sense Peter was able to dodge the blast just as it crumbled the piece of stone he had just stood on.

"Looks like someone got their presents early this year. Did your mom cash in all of her Christmas bonus to afford those little pea shooters?" Peter said as he jumped over another blast. This one came a little too close for comfort.

"Don't think just because you've beaten me once you can take me again. I've designed these new gauntlets to be superb bug squashers."

"Oh I'm shakin', I'm shakin'! And this will be the **seventh** time I've beaten' you, so I don't think a new paint job will stop my webs from insulting those gloves."

Peter fired both of his web-shooters into Shockers hands, encasing both of them in webs.

"See that"

"See this" Immediately both of his Shock goblets dissolved the webbing fluid.

"Ok. That's new. But I bet you still can't dodge a punch, Herman."

Springing into the air Peter fired a web as he started swinging towards Shocker. Raising both of his gauntlets Shocker fired a wave into the web-line, dissolving it.

"Oh boy!" Losing his swing Peter collided shoulder first onto the hood of an abandoned taxi cab. As he slowly lifted himself up from the indented hood Peter groaned under his breath, "I hate it when these guys become competent."

"You see web-head, after a little testing I found out how many Hertz your webs broke apart at. All it took next was a little programing to get my gauntlets to vibrate at the key frequency."

"Hertz? Key frequency? Sounds like someone took remedial Physics in High School." Peter said as he dusted pieces of debris from himself.

"Remedial! How dare you! I graduated from M.I.T!"

Another blast wave came careening towards Peter, this time carrying with it shards of metal and broken glass. Narrowly avoiding the bulk of it with only a few shards slicing his chest Peter sprang himself behind the cover of a nearby car

"How 'dare' I? Who talks like that? Are you taking speech classes from Doc Ock or something?" The only response Peter was met with was another blast, this one leaving a ringing in his ear. Knowing he didn't want to get hit by another one Peter leaped behind the wall of a nearby building.

_Ok I'm going to have to think of a plan here._

Peter's concentration was interrupted by a series of shock waves striking his cover.

_Ok! He can only fire blasts at one frequency at a time. That means he can't fry my webs while deflecting objects. So I need to throw some debris while his dealing with the webs._

Eyeing his surrounding area Peter looked for things to throw at Shocker.

_No too heavy... No too light... No that might kill him... Hm that will work._

"Had enough Spider-Man? You know if you give up now I'll liquefy your brains quickly."

"While that those sound tempting, I'll have you know I still got a few tricks up my sleeve, Herman!"

_God I hope this works!_

Sprinting from cover Peter fired two webs onto Shockers Gantlet.

"Don't you remember your webs can't stop me now? Is your head dense or something!?" Shocker said as he vibrated the webs off of his hands.

"Is yours? Heads up Herman!"

Looking up Shocker's face was met with a cab's side-view mirror. The force of the blow shattered his protective goggles and sent him writhing in pain on the ground. Between the shrieks of pain Peter could hear Shocker swearing curses at him.

"Caution, objects might be closer than they appear. Not to say you saw that coming." Peter approached Shocker as he cried in agony. He saw four stolen briefcases laying near him. He figured that was the payout Shocker had tried to lift from the bank. "You know Herman if you were really strapped for cash you could have just asked me for help. I know about a few deals happening now. Like I hear Rikers is having a holiday sale, two prison jumpsuits for the price of one."

Peter and Herman were soon surrounded by incoming police officers. "Thanks Spidey, we can take it from here." Soon Shocker was cuffed and stuffed in the back of a cruiser.

"No problem, just doing my part. Just make sure he goes in and stays in. I think he's on the verge of a shocking nervous breakdown." Peter pointed towards the stolen money. "There's the four suitcases he tried to get away with."

"Four? The report we got said he stolen five."

_Five?_

Peter felt his spidey-sense go off up towards the nearby rooftops. "You guys keep your eyes open, I'll see if I can find this fifth case."

"Sure thing Spidey."

Shooting two webs Peter slingshoted himself up onto the nearby building. He landed and perched himself on the edge of the roof.

M_y spidey-sense is going crazy. Whoever took that briefcase is up here. Either that or I just walked into an ambush._

Stepping forward Peter spotted a black blur move from the corner of his lens. "Whoever's there come out." Peter raised his hands. "I'm armed with web shooters and I'm not afraid to use them."

The figure dashed between the roofs shadows. In between the black blur Peter could see streaks of white.

_Please, please don't be Eddie. The last thing I need now is another symbiote running wild in New York._

"Hm, you've grown since I last saw you."said a female voice from the shadows.

"Since you last saw me? Who are you? Because you sound incredible attractive and that's not something I forget easily."

"Wow, you don't remember me after all this time?" From out of the shadows stepped Felicia Hardy. Besides her usually Black Cat attire she wore a white scarf, to keep warm during the cold winter months. "I'm a little insulted."

"Felicia?" Peter said with disbelief. The last time he saw here he verge of death by the hands of Elektra, Hammerhead, and the Kingpin.

_Well to be honest someone's always trying to kill me._

"The one and only Felicia Hardy." She said as she spun around. "How long has it been? Two? Three years?"

"Two and a half."

"So you've been keeping track?" She said with a small smile.

"Don't flatter yourself. It's not often you forget people who puke on your costume."

"Oh yes, I never got to apologize for that. I was just a little surprised by your..."

"Age?"

"Yeah that." Felicia eyed Peter up and down from head to toe. "But it looks like you've grown up a bit since I last saw you."

Felicia was right. In the time that had passed since their last encounter Peter had grown a few inches and had put on some more weight. He now fit a more athletic build compared to a slender one he started out crime fighting with.

"Still, you're an inch or two short for a guy your age. Seventeen, right?"

"Eighteen."

"Ah!" Felicia emitted. "So the Spider is now a man. That's... Interesting."

"You asking me out on a date Felicia?"

"Hm, maybe another time." Felicia reached into the shadows and pulled out the missing briefcase from Shocker's attempted bank robbery. "First I have to take care of a few personal matters."

Peter stepped forward. "You know I can't let you leave with that case. The police are looking for it."

"Sweetie, since when did you start working for the police?"

"I don't. I just don't like when people steal from others."

"Steal from others? Hah! What makes you think this money isn't laundered? Who knows, maybe I'm taking it out of the hands of a murderous crime boss." Felicia said as she laughed to herself.

"You can either hand the case over or I can take it from you, either way you're not leaving with it."

"Sorry Love, I appreciate your attempt at being intimidating but we all know you're a softie at heart. See you around!" Felicia shouted as she crossed over to another rooftop.

_Why do they always run? Not that I'm complaining about Felicia running. There's something about the way she moves. The way her body contorts. The way her costume hugs all the right- Snap out of it Parker! Nows not the time for day-dreaming. Or since it's this late would it be night-dreaming?_

Shaking away the thoughts going through his head Peter followed Felicia hot in pursuit. His movement was temporary slowed by the pileup snow from yesterday's storm ,but he was able to pick up the pace by leaping from one dry spot to the next.

_Great now my feet are wet, my chest is slashed, and I'm pretty sure I feel a breeze on my butt. You know how awkward it is to swing around with a hole on the back of your pants?_

"You're faster than I remember Sweetie! But not fast enough!" Felicia said mid-somersault.

The next few minutes Peter chased Felicia across the roofs of downtown New York. Wherever she went he followed, wherever she jumped he landed, and wherever she ran he sprinted. But no matter how fast he went she was always a few steps ahead of him. It wasn't until she led herself into a corner that Peter finally got the upper hand.

"You see I told you that you were going to have to give me the case." Peter said as he closed in on her.

"You sure about that? Listen. Do you hear that?"

From down in an alley Peter could hear a women's scream.

"So what's it gonna be?" Felicia asked "Are you going to keep chasing me? Or are you going to save the girl."

_Damn, where's Daredevil when you need him._

Peter perched himself on the side overlooking the alley. He spotted in the distance a women being assaulted.

Peter looked back towards Felicia "You stay here until I get back."

"You know I won't." Felicia said as she ran past him.

"I know."

"Just remember Spider, with great power comes-"

"great responsibility. I know, that's my line, don't rub it in."

And with that Felicia was gone, disappeared into the night.

_Why is it that every time I have someone cornered there's someone in danger who needs my help? Why can't it ever be back-up? or another hero?_

A few minutes and one criminal later Peter had saved the woman and was ready to continue his chase of Felicia.

"Thank you Spider-Man." The women said as she rubbed her eyes. Black mascara had flowed down her face from her crying earlier. "I don't know what my Ex would have done of you hadn't shown up."

"No need to thank me Ma'am. Just glad I could help." _Felicia couldn't have gotten far. Hopefully I can catch up to her before she ditches the case._

As he aimed his web shooters and fired, only a small spray of webbing fizzled out . Trying his other shooter he found it was empty too. Looking through his belt Peter saw that he had already used up the rest of his back-up webs.

_Great. Just great. Remember when you first met Felicia, Peter? You still have four more years of bad luck*****./_**During their first encounter Black Cat cursed Peter with seven years of bad luck for crossing her path. Ultimate Spider-man #50 ***

_Well, I lost the case... but I did put Shocker away. So it's not like I would call this a bad night._

With that Peter sneezed, and not an allergy sneeze but an incoming Cold sneeze.

_Ok now I'm calling it a bad night._

"Um, Spider-Man?" The woman said.

"Yeah?"

"On your suit, there's a hole right on your-

"I know."

_I'm starting to hate the Holidays._

* * *

**AN:**

**So yeah that was chapter 1 of my Ultimate Spider man fanfic. I hope you enjoyed it. If so leave a review, favorite, and/or follow. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **

**Thanks to everybody whose clicked on my story so far and thanks especially to my new beta, you've been a real help :)**

* * *

"AAh- AAh- Achoo!"

It was the morning after his Friday night rumble with Shocker and Peter, having barely slept due to a stuffy nose and a constant onslaught of sneezes, sat making webs in his basement lab.

_God I hate being sick. You know to be honest, I don't remember ever being sick since I got bit. I was under the impression that having the proportionate strength and stamina of a spider kept me from being sick. Or maybe I caught pneumonia or something and it just seems like a cold. Whatever it is it has to be bad, because I've been hit with enough tranquilizers to down a horse and I've never felt this fatigued._

Peter finished setting up his web shooters and laid down on his bed. Noticing over the past few years that he spent most his time down in his lab instead of up in his room Peter decided to pack up and move on down, giving up his old room to be used for guests. With his Aunt May finally learning the truth about him being Spider-Man*** **they both agreed it would be good for him to be down there. It allowed him to be able to come and go whenever he needed to, all she asked was that he take the occasional break from being Spider-Man. An agreement Peter (mostly) honored. **(*Ultimate Spider-Man #111)**

Staring at his ceiling Peter repeatedly ran through the events of the night before.

_There's no way I ran through all of my web-packets last night. I must have dropped some fighting Shocker. Or Felicia must have swiped some from me last night. Man, Felicia. I wonder what she's doing back in town. It can't be that bad. Maybe she just decided to come back. Fisk's gone, and I don't think anyone else besides me knows who she really is. And I don't think a cat burglar as good as her would have many enemies. So yeah, it seems everything's ok. Shocker's locked up and Felicia's back in town_.

"-With a stolen case of cash. Achoo!"

_God. What did she say last night? Personal matters to deal with? Sounds a little suspicious. Then again, she has been gone for a few years so she probably has some... things to catch up on. Then again- Peter quit thinking about Felicia! It's not like I can do anything about her right now. After I get over this thing I'm going-_

"Achoo!"

_-through, I'll deal with her.__  
_  
"Right now I'm just going to sit back and watch some TV."

Fumbling through the clutter on his night stand Peter grabbed the remote and switched on his small Television.

_"Good Morning New York. I'm Cathy"-_

_-"today marks the merger between Industrial giant Trask Industries and up-and-coming corporation Alchemex"-_

_-"three reported disappearances. They were last seen wandering near the sewers"-_  
_  
__-"he'll be extradited back to the U.S. next week and face trial on the"-_

"This is why no one likes daytime television"

_-"In other news, last night another attack on a Manhattan bank was foiled in Times Square by Spider-Man"-_

"Hey I'm on TV!"

_"The perpetrator, small-time criminal Herman Schultz, has been apprehended by Police and awaits return back to Rikers Island. Police are still on the lookout for a missing briefcase and encourage people to come forward with tips. It's rumored that the stolen case belonged to suspected mob boss Joseph Hammerhead but he refused to confirm when reached out for comment."_

_Hammerhead? Ok, so maybe Felicia was right when she said the money might belong to a murderous crime lord. She got lucky. But, I'd rather her have it then him, so I guess this case is closed._

"Ah, now that that's off my mind I can finally get some rest."

Nestling himself into his pillow Peter closed his eyes as he preceded to drift into a well deserved sleep.

_I'm going to nap for a few hours, then head upstairs and drown myself in some cinnamon rolls, and some eggs, and some bacon, and some toast, and...__  
_  
_... I wonder why Felicia is back after all this time? I mean it's a little strange for someone to just pop back into town after a few years and act like everything's normal. Why am I stuck on this? Why can't I let this go? I don't know, maybe I'm just a little ticked she got away last night. Or maybe I still have feelings for her. I mean I'm not going to lie, there were times in the past that I felt a little something for her. But I think she made it clear then that things wouldn't work out between us, you know with me being a kid and she being twenty... something. But, she did seem to be flirting a little bit last night when she saw I was grown up. Even more when I said was Eighteen. Im pretty sure I saw some flirtatious body language going on over there. Or maybe I'm just crazy. Of course I'm crazy; I run around in a costume and beat up people. No, if I was crazy I wouldn't think I was crazy. Or would I? I'm not crazy. I need to stop talking to myself._

"Achoo!"

_Maybe whatever is making me sick is making me crazy. Or think I'm crazy. Can it be both? Or maybe I'm crazy, so I think I'm crazy, and because I'm crazy, I think I'm not crazy, because I think I'm crazy... Ok this is just crazy, I need to shut up and just relax._

Peter grabbed his pillow and slammed it on top of his face.

_Ok I'm going to sleep... closing my eyes... all there is now is darkness... sweet, sweet, black darkness... black darkness... black... black cat... Felicia- Oh my god!_

Throwing his pillow off his face Peter jumped up from his bed and planted himself in his desk chair. Switching on his computer monitor Peter typed away at his keyboard.

"White Pages- Felicia Hardy- Three results."

_Well unless she's secretly a 70 year-old woman, or a man, I guess the second one is her._

Clicking on the entry Peter found what he was looking for.

"Felicia Hardy; Age 25-29; 36 W 3rd, Alphabet City, Manhattan."

_Well alright. I got her address; I'll head over there tonight and find out why she's here. Because I'm Spider-Man, and it's my job as Spider-Man to look into the happenings of the city. Yeah this is all business. Nothing personal._

"Just business." Peter said leaning so far back into his chair in a way that any other person would tip over; "Now, I can finally relax."

From the desk Peter's phone rang.

"Come on! It's 7 in the morning!" Peter groaned picking up his phone; "Hello?"

"Peter? It's Robbie."

_Ah, Robbie Robertson. Senior Editor at the Daily Bugle, and the one person stopping me from getting fired._

"Hey Robbie, what's up?"

"Jonah needs you to come in today, something's wrong with the website- Peter are you doing alright? You sound terrible."

"Yeah I'm a little sick. Is there any way you can tell Jonah I can't come in today?"

"Sure, just give me a 'sec."

_Robbie's such a nice guy._

"Parker?"

_Ah, J. Jonah Jameson. Publisher at the Daily Bugle and the one person looking to get me fired._

"Hey Jonah- Achoo!"

"Parker you sound terrible."

"Yeah I'm a little si-"

"I need you to come in. The website's screwed up."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know, that's why I pay you."

"Well if you get on the computer I can probably walk you through-"

"You either get over here or your fired and I replace you with that intern, what's her name?"

"Karen?"

"Is she the red-head who makes the coffee?"

"Yeah..."

"Then yeah, I'll replace you with her."

"Ok, ok, I'm coming."

"Good. And Parker?"

Peter sighed. "Yeah Jonah."

"See a doctor. You sound like you're dying."

As Peter was about to respond he heard the beeping of the other line being disconnected. Standing up Peter stretched and started pacing towards his closet. Pushing aside his clothes Peter uncovered the chest he kept locked in there.

_Since I'm going to be in the city I may as well check out Felicia's place. And since M.J. probably won't have my costume ready till tonight I need something to wear in the meantime._

"Achoo!"

Matching up the numbers on the lock, Peter popped open the trunk. Over the years him and M.J. had bought and made alternate and extra suits for Peter to wear incase one got damaged. Thing is is that the only red and blue costume Peter had left was the one laying under Mary Jane's night stand. So for now he had to resort to the "other" suits.

He pulled out the first costume. M.J. had scrapped it together one weekend. Nothing real special about it: Red bodysuit, blue sleeveless hoodie, web shooters placed on the outside.

"Ehh too 90s."

The next one M.J. had made for her Spanish class's Day of the Dead parade. Blue, little bits of red, and a red spider on the chest and skull.

"Ehh too 2090s"

The last one M.J. had made- _Man I really should pay her for making all these_- for some school... noir... detective… Play or something like that. Black gloves, mask, trench coat.

"Ehh too 1890s."

_Well, there's only one way to settle this. Eeny, meeny, miny, moe..._

* * *

"I've barely entered Manhattan and I can already hear the people laughing at me. 'Yo Spidey is it laundry day or somethin'?'"

Swinging into the city Peter decided that the best suit to fight crime in was the red bodysuit and blue sleeveless hoodie.

"Hey I may look like a rejected Power Ranger but at least I'm warm. This suit's surprisingly well insulated. But enough about the Spider-Ranger, now it's time to head to the Daily Bugle where Peter Parker will face his ultimate foe! Not Doc Ock, not The Green Goblin, not even the Kingpin! No. Parker's ultimate adversary is Error 404!"

"Wow that was easy." Peter stood up from the chair in his cubicle.

"You finished Parker?" Jonah said from behind.

"Yeah, it wasn't that difficult. All I had to do was re-"

"I don't care. Now get out of here before I have this place quarantined."

"It's just a cold." Peter said rubbing his nose.

"Have you been to the doctor?"

"No I-"

"Then what are you waiting for! Move it Parker!"

"Alright, alright just let me pack up my stuff."

_First you drag me in here, and then you can't wait to give me the boot._

"Jonah." Robbie walked in from around the corner; "Urich wants to know if we can run the 'Lizard' piece."

_Lizard piece?_

"Is he still nagging about that after all these years?" Jonah said as he took a sip from his coffee.

"No, there have been new sightings."

"Any pictures?"

"Not yet."

"Then we're not running it."

"Come on Jonah, Urich says he's got eyewitness accounts of a giant lizard creature wandering the sewers. You know him. He wouldn't put this forward if there was any doubt it was true."

"Robbie I went through this two years ago. No!"

"Are you telling me that you don't have faith in our top reporter?"

"Are you telling me that in this damn age that not one person with a smart phone has been able to take even a snapshot of this thing!?"

"Fine then! You want your proof you'll get it!"

"Good!" Jonah took another sip from his coffee; "What else have you got for me?"

"I'm short one photographer. Hadaway quit."

"Damn, I liked the way he made coffee."

"Hadaway was a woman."

"Oh, her? I hated her, never knew how to work the damn machine." Jonah looked around the office; "I don't know, why don't you get..."

"I can do it." Peter said from his chair. He was tired of sitting in an office behind a computer screen all day. He'd rather be out and about making a name for himself.

"Do what, kid?" Jonah said

"Take pictures for Robbie."

Jonah burst into a fit of laughter. "Parker, in what universe would I let you be a photographer!?"

"Hey I think it's a great idea!" Robbie said; "Peter's been with us for a few years now, let's give him a shot!"

"Kid, do you even know how to use a camera?" Jonah said.

"Yeah, remember I tried selling you Spider-Man pics when I first came here?"

"Those were crap."

"No they weren't." Robbie said. "Come on Jonah!"

"Robbie! Why don't we get someone else?"

"Like who?"

"Like um- what's the name of that red-headed intern?"

"Karen?" Peter said.

"Karen?" Jonah said looking around the office. "Karen!"

"You need something Mr. Jameson?" Karen said appearing from behind Jonah.

_Karen Fitzpatrick. The biggest brown nose this side of the Brooklyn Bridge. When Karen wasn't spending time sucking up to J.J. she was a student at Empire State studying who knows what. I know I sound a little hostile towards her, but I've seen how much of a backstabbing opportunist she is. Something only I've seen, and because of that if she had her way I'd probably be downstairs sorting letters in the mailroom._

"You have experience taking pictures?" Jonah asked.

"I took a photo class in High School." Karen said.

"You see! She knows what she's doing!" Jonah wrapped his right arm around Karen's shoulder; "Kid, how would you like to be a photographer for the Daily Bugle?" Jonah held out his hand as if he was pointing towards a sign with Karen's name on it.

"I'd love to!" Karen screamed; "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you Mr. Jameson! You definitely won't regret this!"

"Hey wait a minute." Robbie said, placing a hand on Peter's shoulder. "I still think we should give Peter a chance."

"Come on Mr. Robertson, look at him." Karen pointed a finger at Peter. "He can barely stand. There's no way he could shoot in this weather."

"Karen, shouldn't you be at Empire State sucking up to your professors?" Peter said.

"You alluding to something about me, Parker?"

"Yeah, but I won't say it outright because you might throw a tantrum."

"Hey, keep it calm kids!" Jonah said.

"I got an idea." Robbie said; "Whoever gets the best pictures gets to be the new photographer."

"Hmm, I like it." Jonah said.

"Well, may the best man win." Peter said; "achoo!"

"I think you mean woman." Karen sneered.

"Competitive, aggressive. I like these two." Jonah said sipping his coffee; "what are you two waiting for!? Get out there and get me photos!"

Peter and Karen were lead to the supply room where they were each supplied a digital camera. After haggling the equipment manager for extra batteries the two of them walked down the hall together.

"You sure you can handle this Peter? I think you'd be better off sticking to the website, leave the photo's to people more capable."

"Like who? Because I know you're not 'alluding' to yourself."

"Ha ha ha" Karen said sarcastically.

Reaching the end of the hall the two of them split in opposite directions.

"Where are you going?" Karen asked. "The elevator's this way."

"I know." _I'm going to take a shortcut._

* * *

"Achoo! Damn it's cold!" Peter swung down the street of the Daily Bugle.

_You know I'd actually be scared of losing the job to Karen, if I thought she actually had a chance of getting it. Because while she may have 'taken a class in high school', I'm always at the center of the action. Jonah wants some photos of the Lizard? No problem. I'll get to it later though. Right now since I got the time I might as well go check out Felicia's place. Who knows, this might lead me on to something bigger I can give to Jonah._

"But first I need to make a phone call."

Landing on top of a water tower Peter pulled out his phone and dialed one of his contacts.

"Hello this is Greer Industries, how can I help you?"

"Hi I like to speak to Nick Fury."

"Let me check- No I don't have any information for a Nick Fury."

"Tell him it's Peter Parker."

"Sorry Mr. Parker, there's no one here by the name of Fury."

"Ok... Banner, Rogers, Stark, Pym."

"Thank you Mr. Parker, I'll connect you to Mr. Fury in a second."

_I still think that's a dumb secret password._

"Peter! I was expecting your call."

The man on the other end was the one-eyed leader of S.H.I.E.L.D., Nick Fury. Him and Peter had done favors for each other in the past, but even though they didn't mind working together Peter was still hesitant about the way Fury did things.

"You were?"

"Yeah. You were going to ask me about Dr. Connors, right?"

Dr. Curt Connors was an acclaimed scientist who, when trying to regenerate his missing arm, transformed himself into a monstrous reptilian creature referred to as the Lizard. Last Peter had heard Dr. Connors had the Lizard under control and was working for S.H.I.E.L.D., but with reports of a giant reptile wondering the sewers of New York Peter felt he needed to check up on the good old doctor.

"Wow Fury, you got spies in The Daily Bugle now?"

"Only because you're a top priority to me Peter. And I wouldn't want you to get into any serious trouble."

"So I'm guessing then that Dr. Connors is M.I.A."

"That's correct. Connors disappeared a week ago and we haven't been able to find him."

"Anyway I can help?"

"Hm, I wouldn't mind some extra hands on this. Just watch out. Connors is dangerous. You find him you give us a call."

"Sure thing."

_Dangerous? Come on, I've fought Hulk-seized demons. I can handle this._

"Peter, I know what you're thinking. Leave Connors to us."

"Alright, I will." Peter said. Looking at his feet Peter bit his lip. "Nick?"

"What's up Parker?"

"You ever hear of a woman by the name of Felicia Hardy?"

"The Black Cat? Yes we know about her."

"Oh crap, is she into some serious stuff?"

"Just some small time robberies. Nothing to place her on our radar."

"Anything I should worry about?"

"Not really. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no real reason." Peter rubbed the back of his neck; "She's just a friend-"

"She's a little old for you isn't she?"

"Not really she's just twenty- Hey! Who said I was interested in Felicia?"

"Peter even if I wasn't the top secret agent in the world, I'd be able to tell by the way you talk that you're interested in her."

Peter blushed beneath his mask.

"Ok I might be a little interested in-"

"Spare me the details kid."

"Alright, alright. Well thanks for the info Nick. I'll keep an eye out for Connors... not that I'm joking about you missing an eye or any-"

"Peter."

"Ok, ok, I'm going."

"Wait, before you go. Have you put anymore thought into my offer?"

"I have, and the answer's still no. Achoo!"

"Oh come on Parker! Join the Ultimates, be part of the world's greatest team. You'd have access to all our labs and the latest toys and gizmos."

"Sorry, I've got pre-existing duties."

"Like what? Stopping purse snatchers and chasing chain-grabbers? It's time you stepped up to the big leagues."

"That's your opinion. We're all entitled to one."

"Just think about it Peter. Oh and see a doctor, you sound horrible."

"Will do. Adios Nick."

Peter hung up the phone and rubbed his hands on his face. This is why he didn't like associating with S.H.I.E.L.D. They always tried to pull you in, and Peter wasn't sure if they'd ever let you out.

"Just forget him Peter. He's just trying to get another soldier for his crusade."

Jumping from the water tower Peter shot out a web and headed towards his next stop.

* * *

Approaching Felicia's place Peter was hit with a wave of nostalgia. Last time he had been there he was almost too late in saving her from the Kingpin and Elektra.

"You'd think a crime lord destroying your apartment and throwing you off a roof would prompt you to move."

Landing on her balcony Peter snuck up to the door and peered into the window of the Penthouse.

_Doesn't seem like anyone's here._

He reached for the door handle. "Please be unlocked, please be unlocked."  
Turning the handle Peter heard the click signaling the the door was open.

Entering the penthouse Peter was greeted by the great sensation of indoor heating. Peering around he saw the objects occupying Felicia's living space. Pieces of art lay decorated throughout. Paintings, vases, masks. You could tell just by looking at them and the pieces of furniture adorning the place that Felicia certainly had a sense of style. Or that's the feeling Peter got as he cased the apartment.

"For someone who calls themselves The Black Cat I feel there's a disturbing lack of fur balls and scratching posts.

"But besides that there really isn't anything that screams 'I'm a villain with an ulterior motive!'."

Pondering through her living room Peter noticed a pair of black books under her coffee table.

"Hm, scrapbooks."

Flipping through Peter saw pictures dating back a few decades earlier. The oldest ones were pictures of a young girl and her father. Peter recognized both of them as Felicia and her dad, Jack Hardy. Snapshots of them from all over the country. San Francisco, Houston, Chicago. Soon though as he progressed deeper inside, vacation photos were replaced with Newspaper cut-outs detailing Jack's trial. Despite the lack of evidence, Jack always pleaded that he was framed by the Kingpin. Even if it was true the chances of making a case against Wilson Fisk was slim-to-nil. But whether he was innocent or not, Peter understood what it was like for Felicia to lose a father.

"I know I never knew you Jack, but I like to think you'd be proud of your daughter."

Closing the book and placing it back where he found it Peter opened up the second one.

"Oh, this is interesting."

_"Daily Bugle: Spider-Menace shows true colors. Escapes robbery"_ Beneath the caption was a picture of Peter chasing Felicia.

"Thanks Jonah, I'll remember this next time you need me to fetch coffee. Achoo!"

That wasn't the only article though. Flipping through the pages Peter saw other papers detailing his adventures as Spider-Man.

"Looks like I have an admirer." Peter said to himself with a slight smile. "Maybe I should start collecting black cats to return the affection. Actually that sounds like a terrible idea."

_"Empire News: Who or what is The Spider-Man?"_

_"New York Times: Doc Ock bests Wall-Crawler, Could this be the end of Spider-Man?"_

_"Daily Bugle: Omega-Red pummels Web Head, Is this the end of Spider-Man?"_

_"New York Post: Sandman buries Web Slinger, possibly the end of Spider-Man?"_

"Gees! It's a little disheartening knowing most of New York is expecting you to die. You know I'm pretty sure if you tally up all my fights I still come out on top!"

Peter put back the scrapbooks and stood up in the apartment. It seemed like this was a dead end. Whatever, if anything, Felicia was planning she didn't hide it out in the open.

"Remember when people used to lay out their evil schemes for everyone to see? No hiding, no games, no guesswo- Achoo!"

Sneezing hard through his mask, Peter's fingers slipped and he shot a web straight towards a clay vase. The force of web sent the piece flying off its stand and onto the floor.

"Oh that sounded expensive." Peter said taking off his mask. He couldn't stand another minute breathing through that thing.

"Maybe I can pull of the webbing- no, it's glued on for now. Well I'll just..."

Peter took off and unzipped his backpack. He placed the shattered pieces inside. He couldn't just leave it there with his signature webs on it.

_Who knows? Maybe Felicia won't notice... Who I'm I kidding? She's going to see it's missing. But there's nothing to link me to- Is that a camera on the wall? No it can't be... I need to get out of here._

Zipping up his backpack Peter stepped outside and started swinging away from his 'crime' scene.

"Don't worry about it Peter. It's not like someone would keep a priceless piece of art out in the open waiting for an accident to happen, right? Right?…

* * *

While Peter swung overhead, two men rushed into an alley.

"You think we lost her?" One of them said as he tried catching his breath.

"Who that cop?" The other one said.

"No, Mac. That old lady with the walker. Of course the cop!"

"I don't know!" Mac said as he looked around the corner; "Oh shit she saw me!"

"You moron! Come on!"

The two of them ran deeper into the alley. They stopped at a sewer manhole.

"Donnie what are you doing!?"

"Help me lift this." Donnie said as he tried lifting the sewer lid.

"Donnie do you really think we should be goin' into the sew-"

"Mac will you just shut up and help me lift this!"

Hesitating Mac slowly bent down and helped Donnie lift the cover.

"Damn, this is heavy."

Pushing aside the lid the two men slipped inside. They landed on a concrete sidewalk following a river of dirty water.

"You know" Donnie said; "It doesn't actually smell that bad down here."

"Oh it doesn't smell that bad? That's just great Donnie! Just great!"

"Why are you freaking out!?"

"Well to start off my new sneakers are now covered in crap! And now instead of being arrested we're gonna get eaten by The Lizard!"

"The Lizard!? That's just a myth. Do you really think a man sized alligator lives in the sewers of New York?"

"I don't know Donnie! After seeing, a man crawl on walls, a man throw lightning, and a man turn into a giant green monster, I don't think a giant Lizard is that crazy of an idea!"

"Whatever man! You want to go spend Christmas in County be my guest! I'll make sure to send you a mistletoe for you and your bunkmate."

Donnie sprinted off deeper into the sewers. After considering whether to head back up or follow Mac called out to his friend.

"Donnie wait up!"

Mac heard nothing but the running water.

"Donnie?" Mac said cracking his voice.

Peering down the tunnel Mac saw a shadowy figure approach him. Light from outside reflected onto the water and illuminated part of the figure. It illuminated bloodstained razor sharp teeth. From beneath the sound of the rushing water Mac heard the figure growl.

"Hungryyy."

"Oh shit." Mac whispered. He tried running but tripped on his own feet. As he attempted to scream, hoping that maybe some passerby would help him, the creature pounced on him, its razor-sharp teeth diving straight towards his jugular. The last thing Mac saw was his own reflection in the creature's bloodshot, yellow eyes.


End file.
